Days in the Life of Soul Eater Evans - And Why He Loves Her
by Risa Ravenclaw
Summary: He notices she's acting really weird. He's not really sure what she's doing or planning, but it's kind of freaking him out. Just last night, at three in the morning, she was in the kitchen, drinking straight out of the orange juice carton. He didn't comment; he just let her be, because he didn't want to get Maka-chopped. (collection of SoMa & Friends one-shots)
1. Comfort

.::Comfort::.

When he wakes up at three in the morning, his goal is the bathroom. He knows that if he doesn't drink anything after eleven, then he won't end up waking up in the middle of the night to pee. He can't help it, doesn't really care to change it.

Tonight, though, before he can reach the bathroom, he hears someone in the kitchen. He freezes and glances to the side. Maka's door is shut. He knows Blair is asleep at the edge of his bed. There should be no one else in their apartment. He makes a partial-transformation so his left arm is a scythe.

Soul creeps down the short hallway to the kitchen and peeks around the corner. His jaw drops in shock, scythe gone and arms hanging down his sides. He should record this or something.

Maka is in the kitchen, the fridge is open, and she is drinking straight from the orange juice carton. Even though she yells at him for doing that same exact thing. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it again almost immediately. It will probably be better if he doesn't say anything at all and just goes back to bed.

But first he needs to take a piss.

* * *

In the morning, Maka is curled up on the couch with a cup of tea, a fluffy pillow from her bed, and a fleece blanket from the hall closet. She is watching cartoons and looks to be half-asleep. Soul would not be up this early if Blair hadn't insisted he needs to go and take care of her. Blair led him to believe Maka is sick.

"She really needs you right now," the cat had said, tail waving back and forth behind her as she sat in front of Soul. He had turned his head the other way and shifted so he could return to the world of sleep, but she was relentless. "Maka would be so appreciative and thankful and happy and—"

Here, he had interrupted. "If I check up on her and she doesn't need anything, will you leave me the hell alone so I can fuckin' sleep?"

The damn cat had grinned. "Yep!"

So here he is, leaning against the wall, suddenly painfully aware that he forgot to put on a shirt before leaving his room. She senses him, though, and turns her head. Too late now. Oops.

"Hey, Soul," she says quietly. She returns her attention to the television. Her blonde hair looks limp and sad, and he frowns.

"You okay?" he asks, though he already knows the answer. He sits next to her and eyes her, one eyebrow raised.

She shrugs miserably and clutches her tea tighter to her chest. Steam isn't rising from the mug anymore, so he stands again and takes it from her. Surprisingly, she lets it go without comment. He heats it up in the microwave and brings it back to her. She hesitantly takes a sip.

"Need anythin'?"

She shrugs again. After a few minutes, when he concludes that she does not need his help like Blair insisted and is about to go back to his warm, comfortable bed, she says, "Hey, Soul? Can you pick up take-out when they open?"

Crap. "Yeah, sure. They open at noon, right?"

"Eleven."

Crap, _again_. "Yeah." He has two hours. "The usual?"

"Yeah," she says, curling into herself even more.

He _really_ wants to go back to bed. But she looks so _miserable_, and it makes his chest hurt. Instead of going to his room, he goes to the kitchen. The "secret" drawer that hid their stash of candy is still fully stocked. There are two Hershey bars, a Three Musketeers, a Snickers, and a Milky Way on top. He takes them all back to the front room with him. After dropping the candy on the coffee table, he lifts Maka's legs (and the warm blanket), sits down, and replaces them on top of his lap.

"I hate Snickers," Maka says, nose scrunching cutely.

Soul smirks. "Good, 'cause it's for me. This one's yours." And he hands her the Three Musketeers.

She smiles. "Thanks, Soul." She moves so she's snuggling into his side, and, even though his face is now as red as his eyes and _dearShinigamiwhatthehellamIsupposedtodo_, he wraps an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, reader(s)! I haven't uploaded anything to this site in a very long time, so I decided it's better to come back with a series of one-shots than a full-length story that I am still in the middle of writing. I have come to the conclusion that it is easier, faster, and makes for happier readers when the story is already completely finished (or MOSTLY finished), so I can update in a timely manner, making minimal changes as I go. I don't know about y'all, but I die every day I have to wait for an update from a story I'm reading and absolute LOVE. And I have done this as a fanfic author in the past. So I don't want to do it anymore. This is just a long-ass explanation of why the two Harry Potter stories I have up aren't finished yet. One of them is also a collection of one-shots that I can add to whenever, but the other is a Marauders fic, which I have written a bit more of but kind of lost the ideas for. The one I'm writing now is also Harry Potter, and it's Next Gen. This is the first Soul Eater fanfiction I've done, and my friend (who introduced me to Soul Eater, she is the best person ever) has read these and thinks they are adorable.

So basically I hope you feel the same way. This story is a collection of one-shots featuring Soul and Maka cuteness. There will be language, maybe violence somewhere down the line depending on how I'm feeling. I hope to have at least one one-shot out every other week. Sometimes, I'll try to do one or more a week. It all depends on how much time I have, what with work and school. If you actually read through this whole thing, I greatly appreciate you! I just feel like I had to offer some sort of apology for the mess I left behind me x_x ANYWAY. I am an English major now, so let's put my beginner skills to the test!

(Instead of asking for reviews, I'm just going to say this once: I like to know how I'm doing, if you think I have characterizations right, if you think I need to work on something, or if you just really like it and wish to tell me so (because that will further encourage me, honestly). It would be appreciated. I'm think of also doing a full-on Soul Eater fanfic, multi-chapter, so if you read a few of these one-shots and think it's a good idea, let me know, please c: OKAY, THIS LONG-ASS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS FINISHED. I'M SORRY, THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER LIKE THIS, I PROMISE.)

I've also been using asterisks as breaks between "time spaces," but apparently that doesn't fly with FF. Those line-break things look awkward. /after-thought

**WORDS: **722


	2. Road Rage

**A/N: **These should go at the end, but I just wanted to make sure there was a quick warning that there's a lot more swearing in this 'shot than any others. I guess the title explains why, hm?

.::Road Rage::.

Soul sighs heavily as he loses another race to Blackstar. Kid has made eighth place once again and is completely happy with the outcome. Soul doesn't usually lose at Mario Kart, especially to Blackstar, whose steering is so erratic, his friends aren't the least bit surprised he still hasn't passed his driving test.

He might pass if someone would sit in the passenger seat and instruct him, but Soul is the only one brave enough to risk it, and he's been tutoring Maka in the art of driving.

Which is why he can't win a damn race tonight. Liz has her license and let Maka drive them to the mall for a girls' night out. Normally, Soul wouldn't care, but Maka's driving is worse than Blackstar's, and he's waiting for the call informing him that he, Blackstar, and Kid better get to the hospital, and _quick_.

"You seem very on edge tonight, Soul. Are you okay?" Kid asks, inspecting each track carefully before picking a new one.

"Yeah, Soul, you look like you're gonna puke!" Blackstar says, getting right in his face, eyes narrowed.

"If I look like I'm gonna puke, why are you so close to me?" Once Blackstar backs up, Soul continues, "I'm just worried that we're gonna get called to the scene of a serious car accident."

Kid raises an eyebrow. "You should give her more credit. She's not that bad of a driver."

Soul rolls his eyes. "Right. Going twenty-five on a forty-five road is 'not that bad.' Someone's gonna hit her and then Spirit'll murder me, and I won't mind, because then I wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that I let Maka drive when she's afraid of not driving like a grandpa."

Blackstar snorts in laughter. "It prob'ly took them two hours just to reach the mall. I could'a gotten them there in five minutes!"

"Which is why you can't drive," Kid deadpans.

The blue-haired teen shrugs. "Technically, I _can_ drive. I'm just not _supposed _to."

Now it's Soul's turn to snort. "No, Blackstar. You _can't_ drive. You don't have the _ability_."

The next five minutes are spent in much the same way—Blackstar insisting he can drive just fine, gods are fantastic drivers, and Kid and Soul disagreeing, because "you're just an idiot with a vehicle." Their discussion (argument?) ends when there's a shout outside the door.

Soul winces. It sounds like Maka. Angry Maka means bad things, like Maka Chops. Maka Chops for no reason. Did he leave any dirty dishes in the sink? He hopes not.

Shit. There are chip bags and soda cans all over the coffee table. Shit, shit, _shit_.

"AND THE ASS-HOLE JUST DECIDES IT'S OKAY TO GET OVER! WELL, _FINE_. GET THE FUCK OVER, WHO THE FUCK CARES IF THERE'S SOMEONE ALREADY THERE? JUST TAKE THE DAMN CAR OUT, WHY DON'T YOU?"

Kid stares at the door. "Is that…Maka?"

Soul and Blackstar nod mutely, identical expressions of shock and fear on their faces.

She throws the door open, and the other girls follow hesitantly behind her.

"HE'S LUCKY THAT WASN'T MY CAR! I WOULD HAVE REAR-ENDED HIS ASS AND SLICED HIS HEAD OFF!"

"Some guy cut in front of her on the highway," Liz explains. "He didn't use a turn signal. She's a bit obsessed with using the turn signal." Here, she eyes Soul.

Soul shrinks. "It's the law?" he offers lamely.

"She was fine on the way there," Tsubaki says, taking a seat next to Blackstar, who has miraculously kept his mouth shut.

"He flipped her the bird, too," Patty adds. "I think he was mad she was going so slow."

"YEAH! _HE_ FLIPS _ME_ THE BIRD! I WAS IN THE RIGHT LANE! THE SLOW LANE! AND HE FLIES ON BY AND CUTS IN FRONT OF ME LIKE IT'S NOT BIG DEAL! _ASS-HOLE_!"

Soul decides it's probably a good idea to get up now and try and calm her down. To do that, he sneaks into the kitchen, opens their "secret" drawer of candy, takes two pure, milk chocolate bars of happy goodness, and makes his way back. He is careful not to sneak up behind her for fear of an accidental slap (_she's going to knock something off that shelf_, he absently thinks as she waves her arms around exaggeratedly in her anger) and comes at her from the front, holding out the chocolate.

"What is that for?" she says, voice slightly hoarse from all the yelling.

"You need to calm down," he replies, unwrapping one for her.

"I don't want candy, I want that guy to go to drivers' ed!"

"This is why I haven't taken you on the highway yet."

"Liz thought it would be good practice."

"Liz also thought it was a good idea to put you in a low-cut blouse on our first date."

"I thought you liked that?"

"Every other guy was looking at you!" he exclaims, throwing his arms out.

She giggles. Well, at least one of them is now calm. "I'll make sure to wear a winter coat fully zipped up next time."

He mumbles something under his breath, and she leans in close. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Yeah, Soul, we couldn't hear you!" Liz shouts, causing Blackstar and Patty to laugh while Tsubaki sighs and Kid shifts in his seat.

"I _said_," but he pauses. "I said you don't have to."

Maka giggles again and pulls him down to sit with her on the couch. "Can we join?"

"That depends," Blackstar says. "Are you going to start shouting again if one of us cuts you off?"

Soul snorts and covers his mouth quickly. Liz, Patty, and Kid don't even try to hide their laughter. Tsubaki smiles apologetically.

Maka picks up a book from under the couch.

**A/N: **Posted this one tonight, also. I'm going to post a 'shot every Friday, starting on the 16th. I'm handing out two tonight to get started. Make sure you "follow" the story so you get the heads-up as soon as the 'shot goes out.

**WORDS: **963


	3. Surprise

.::Surprise::.

He notices she's acting really weird. He's not really sure what she's doing or planning, but it's kind of freaking him out. Just last night, at three in the morning, she was in the kitchen, drinking straight out of the orange juice carton. He didn't comment; he just let her be, because he didn't want to get Maka-chopped. She seems to be making this a habit—at least last time he caught her doing it, she ended up having a reason he didn't argue with.

Now, though, she is absolutely glowing as she sits next to him on the couch. He has an action movie on. He doesn't really know what the title is or what it's about—he's been watching her for the last hour or so. She hasn't commented or made any indication that she's noticed.

He's kind of scared. He doesn't know what he's supposed to expect.

A week later, he comes home from school and sees her standing over the oven in the kitchen. She had left early. He didn't know why, and he didn't question it. The point is that she came home early, and he would get shouted at if he did that. In fact, he _did_ get shouted at for it. Often.

"That smells good," he says. He tries to go to the kitchen to see what's in the oven (because it smells delicious and chocolate-y), but she meets him at the doorway and pushes him back.

"Don't! No! Stay there!" And she spins around to go back to the kitchen, as if he'll be an obedient dog. Her pigtails are swinging, and her green eyes are wide. "Hey, Soul? Why don't you go hang at Black Star's?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Wh—"

"Go! Go to Black Star's!" She's back and pushing him around.

"Okay, okay! Geez, Tiny-Tits, I'm going, _I'm going_."

He hears her mutter, "God, not _that_ again." But she's still pushing him out of his own (their own) apartment, so he doesn't apologize or take it back.

Because she has filled out a bit, and she is definitely not Tiny-Tits anymore, and she knows that.

She's no Blair, but she's no Tiny-Tits. He'd never tell her that, though.

"Why do I have to—?"

She slams the door in his face as he turns around. "Good thing I still have my keys in my pocket," he says aloud, glaring at the door. "The fuck did I do to deserve _that_?"

As he gets on his motorcycle, he thinks maybe it's _her time of the month_. Except that she's never been like _this_ every other month. She's usually the exact opposite. Usually, he either ends up being her slave for a week or suddenly homeless and living on Black Star's couch, whichever he feels like doing that particular week. Because going to get chocolate and take-out and watching chick-flicks…a guy can only do so much. Bright side: Not too many Maka-chops.

When he gets to Black Star's house, no one answers. So he calls him. And gets no answer. "Dammit, is it Ignore Soul Day or somethin'?"

He gets back on his baby and drives. And drives. And drives. Until he's almost out of gas and has gone through all of Death City. He thinks he's fairly calm at this point, so he goes home. And this time, when he opens the door, it's completely dark. He does not see anyone in the kitchen, but the smell of chocolate is still in the air. He swears and curses Maka for not leaving a light on when she leaves. She tells him often enough that he should leave one on when he leaves if she's not already home. (He absently wonders if this is because she came home one night and tripped on his guitar that was resting against the arm of the sofa.)

He flips the switch and damn near dies of a heart attack, because all of his friends have just jumped from behind the couch and table and walls and shouted a (very, ridiculously) loud, "SURPRISE!"

It's a mark of how beautiful his self-control has become when he doesn't start on the "fuck, what the hell, couldn't warn me or somethin'?"

Maka is smiling and holding out a wrapped present. "Happy birthday, Soul!"

Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid are there, all in the background and smiling. They have presents waiting, too, and he remembers, somewhere in the back of his mind, that it is his birthday today.

He groans, and Maka's smile falters. "What?"

"This is so not cool," he says, bringing his hand up to his hair.

"What?" Maka repeats, her arms lowering. She's getting this really sad look on her face now, and Soul is mentally kicking himself.

"No! I mean, this is nice, thanks, Maka." He tries to smile at her, but the thought is still there, and he knows he is unsuccessful when she frowns and her eyebrows knit together.

"What's 'so not cool?'" she insists.

Black Stars cackles from behind her, already catching on. Tsubaki and Liz look as confused as Maka does, and Kid has an eyebrow raised. Patty is laughing with Black Star.

"What's wrong, Soul?" Black Star says. "You should be honored to be older than your god!"

Soul scowls. Maka suddenly starts laughing.

"_That's_ what's 'so not cool?' C'mon, Soul, eighteen isn't that bad!"

"Easy for you to say," he replies, taking the present she's once again holding out to him. "You won't be eighteen for another year."

"We could switch, if you want."

"No!" Kid shouts, pointing an accusing finger at Maka. "You will not switch! Eighteen is one of the perfect numbers! Seventeen is despicable!"

Liz rolls her eyes. "We weren't even allowed to celebrate his seventeenth birthday."

"Why would I let you celebrate something so _horrible_? You can't even divide it by two evenly!"

"I'm old," Soul says, slowly unwrapping the gift from Maka. She only giggles at him and sways back and forth in anticipation.

"I'm older than you," Kid says, hands folded behind his back.

Soul rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but you're a Shinigami. You're kinda excused from aging."

His red eyes widen as he sees what Maka has gotten him. It's a new helmet, black, complete with his signature soul on each side in yellow. On the back, "EATER" traces the bottom in blue.

"Now you don't have an excuse to not where your helmet," Maka says, smiling toothily. He smiles, too. He usually gives her his helmet. She won't be wearing this one. Like, at all.

* * *

"I can't believe they all just left without helping pick up!" Maka blurts, throwing more soda cans into a large, black trash bag.

Soul is holding the trash bag open for her as she tosses them, praying that none of them miss and hit him in the head or, worse, the crotch. Her tosses are short, strong, and fueled by annoyance. She tells him Liz had promised to help out, but Kid had trouble backing out of the parking space downstairs. Which meant, of course, that Liz had to do it and drive home, since Kid ended up depressed in the backseat (and not just because he nearly took out the car parked to the right of them).

"'I can't even back out of a parking spot, I'm garbage,'" Maka says, rolling her eyes. "You'd think he was still fifteen!"

Soul jumps back while still holding the trash bag out before an almost-full can of soda nails him the crotch. "I'm helping, aren't I?"

She stops and faces him. "I'm sorry! I'm complaining, and it's your birthday, and the party actually happened the way I wanted it to! Except for that bit at the beginning—you really had me scared I did something wro—"

"Okay, you apologized, you can stop now," he says, smirking. She picks up a pillow and tosses it at his head. When it bounces off his face and lands in the open trash bag, he laughs. "Way to go, Angel. That's for you to clean."

She sticks her tongue out at him.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't say this before (and really, there wasn't anything in this 'shot or the last, but I don't know if it'll come up later or not), but I'm going to give a warning of SPOILERS if you haven't read the manga or finished the anime. Mostly if you haven't read the manga. It's just a thing that I wanted to mention "just in case." Also, their ages have never been mentioned, as far as I remember, so I'm just going with HC here.

**WORDS: **1311


	4. Concert

**A/N: **Y'ALL. WHAT THE HELL. DID ANYONE ELSE READ THE LAST CHAPTER OF SOUL EATER YET? I HAVE DIED. okay um that's why i wrote this and put it up tonight.

.::Concert::.

"I don't even know this band! Or these people!"

"Relax, Maka. You're going to be fine. Besides, it's about time you listen to good music for a change."

"I do listen to good music!"

"Right, my apologies. I forgot One Direction is a great band to listen to."

She flicks his shoulder. "It's _one song_, and it's catchy. So lay off."

"It's annoying is what it is."

"Fine, Mr. Music Guy. What should I be listening to?"

"Ever heard Nat King Cole?"

"No. Is that whom we're going to see?"

Soul swears under his breath. "Geez, Maka, no. He's dead. Guy had an amazing voice."

"Then whom are we going to see?"

"Why are you saying 'whom?' Can't you say 'who' like a normal person?"

"It's grammatically correct to say 'whom!' You replace 'whom' with 'him' and 'who' with 'he!' That's how you know it's right!"

"Sounds wrong."

"Whatever."

They make it to the arena in the next ten minutes, with Maka grumbling about how her music choices aren't as bad as Soul claims them to be. Soul lets her go on about it, because he's about to show her just how wrong she really is.

Soul takes her hand and leads her to a group of people she's never seen before. He only grins at her uncomfortable stance and greets his friends. They share his taste in music, and they promise to make this a night Maka will never forget. He can see it in her wide, green eyes—she doesn't believe any of them. He doesn't really blame her, either. He would be a bit wary, too, if she suddenly brought him to a group of people that look like they just walked out of Hot Topic.

He sighs and tugs on her hand, urging her to move. When he hands their tickets to the guy at the door, she clutches his hand so tightly he's sure it's fractured.

"What is it with you and crowds?" he asks aloud, much to the amusement of the friends he introduced her to.

Ian, the one with the gages, laughs. "Jesus, Soul. Maybe you should have taken her to The Green Room first."

Soul rolls his eyes and smirks. "I wouldn't bring her to a club if my life depended on it," he says, pulling her into his side.

She pushes him away slightly. "Why not?"

Ian raises an eyebrow. It's his turn to smirk now.

Soul hesitates. Then, "It's worse than this, because damn near everyone drinks."

Maka leans into him again. "I've never had a drink before."

"Well, yeah, that's sorta the point, isn't it? Blackstar and I tried to figure out what kind of drunk you'd be once, and we agreed you'd be either an angry drunk or a brainy drunk."

"What are you?" she asks, eyebrows knitting together. He knows what she's thinking: _I wouldn't be angry or brainy!_

While Soul tries to think of a way to change the subject, one of the girls—Miranda, with pink streaks in her hair—bounces up to the couple. "He's a daring drunk. Ask him to do anything, and he'll do it."

"That's not true!"

"It is, too, and you know it. Once, Trendyn dared him to jump off the roof, and he did," she says, nodding seriously.

Maka's eyes widen. "Is that why you were limping for a week?"

Soul scrambles for something to say. And comes up with nothing. Instead of answering, he pulls her along ahead of the group to get to the stage. She's giggling behind him, and he can hear Miranda telling her more stories. He wishes she'd stop.

Or at least bring up some of the stupid shit Blackstar did.

* * *

Afterwards, when they arrive back at their apartment, Maka falls onto the couch. Soul goes to the kitchen for food, because _whycouldn'thisstomachbequieterontheridehome_. He opens a can of ravioli and takes a spork from the drawer. He eats it cold, because it's better that way. When he walks into the living room (and still eating the ravioli—Maka would be upset about that), he finds Maka has fallen asleep.

Okay, so, maybe she wouldn't be upset about that, because she can't catch him doing it.

So he finishes, brushes his teeth, takes a shower, and goes back to the living room. She's still passed out on the couch.

_It isn't like we just toured London_.

He scoops her up bridal style, regretting his decision halfway to her room. She took her hair out of her usual ponytails back at the concert, and it was tickling his nose. _Seriously_ tickling his nose. If he didn't scratch it soon, he was going to sneeze, and he would end up sneezing on _her_, Maka, _his girlfriend_.

How uncool.

He lies her down in her bed as carefully as possible before he hurriedly scratch his nose. Ah, bett—

"Aah," _nononodearShinigamiNO_, "CHOO!"

He catches it in his shirt so spit doesn't go flying everywhere, but he's already woken Maka, and she's glaring at him.

"Sorry?" he says, shrugging slightly.

"Bless you," she says, rolling over and bringing her covers up.

He's about to walk out, but she speaks again, "Hey, Soul? Can you stay in here tonight?"

Soul doesn't know what to do. So he does what she wants him to and lifts the covers. Once he's situated all comfy-like, she snuggles into his chest, breathing deeply. He drapes an arm over her and thanks whatever God is out there for this.

* * *

**A/N: **So, yeah, for anyone that's kept up with the manga and read the last chapter, you know how I'm feeling, right? Please say you do. I'm dying over here. _Dying_. My best friend won't read 113 because of my reaction. I feel bad. So I needed this. I needed this, badly. And I needed to post it. Because it's here. And I need to get my feels out there. Sorry XD

Also, I never thought about it before, because it's been so long since I've actually published anything on here, but I mean. Are we really supposed to put disclaimers at every chapter? I mean, it's not in the rules/guidelines or anything, and this is . It's understood that none of these characters and anything else canon is ours, isn't it? Sorry, I had to get that out there and actually ask, because it just doesn't make sense to me.

But, hey, in case I am supposed to have it and I just missed it altogether, I only own OC's and my HC. Everything else belongs to the wonderfully fantastic Atsushi Ohkubo. Even though he, y'know, ripped my heart out multiple times throughout Soul Eater. S'cool. Whatevs.

**WORDS: **913


	5. Sarcasm and All

.::Sarcasm and All::.

After one particularly nasty battle, she is cleaning up his shoulder, as softly and carefully as she can.

While still being painfully firm.

"Hey!" He flinches forward, away from her touch, but she digs her fingers into his other shoulder in an attempt to hold him in place. "Damn it, Maka, that hurts!"

"Yeah, well, it's really deep!" She continues cleaning him up, more gentle than she was before. "If you would just go to Stein like I suggested, it wouldn't hurt so much."

He almost laughs. "You've never been stitched up by Stein. Trust me, this is less painful."

He meant it playfully, but when her hand stops and the fingers in his right shoulder tighten even more, he can tell he has just made her very upset. It takes him a minute to think of why the hell that comment would upset her so much, but he remembers. And he winces. "Maka—"

"It's okay," she says quietly, relaxing her grip on his right shoulder and moving it over his chest to hug him. "It's okay, right?"

He does laugh this time. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for years. Glad it's finally sunk in." He can _feel_ her rolling her eyes at him. "Aw, c'mon, Maka, you know you love me."

"Sarcasm and all," she agrees, flicking his forehead. He flinches again, and she gasps. "Ah! I'm sorry! I forgot!"

_How do you forget your partner was hit in the head with a metal pole?_

"Soul?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

He turns his head and smirks at her. "My body is aching, but otherwise, I'm fine."

She flicks him again.

"What the hell, woman?!"

"_That's_ for the sarcasm. I'm trying to clean your wound, ingrate." Even though she sounds annoyed, the smile on her face lets him know she's totally over his comment from earlier. Good thing, too—he was starting to feel guilty.

"You said you loved me _and_ my sarcasm."

"I take it back."

He pouts and leans back into her. Whatever she cleaned his shoulder with, it greatly lessened the pain.

"Soul! You're heavy!"

He leaves his face blank and lets out a loud, unconvincing snore.

"Soul!"

Still, he lies there. She's a very comfy pillow, and he finds himself actually falling asleep on her…until she flicks him in the head again.

"Damn, Maka!"

"Get up so I can finish patching you up."

"If you're going to abuse my head any more, can you at least get me some ice?"

Laughing, she gets up to get a bag for him. Before she gives it to him and sits behind him again, she presses a kiss to his temple.

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say today, because I'm still suffering from Soul Eater chapter withdrawals. It's almost as bad as when Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out and I realized there were no more books to read. aodisjfaodsjfasd ugh.

Oh, I did have something to say today: If there are any requests from y'all (what/when/where/etc.), just say so. I still have 3-4 'shots written, but I figure I can fulfill requests and make y'all a little happier, huh? c: Possibly? c:

**WORDS: **445


	6. Her Sauce

.::Her Sauce::.

He can see her making dinner from his seat on the couch. The remote is in his hand, and there's a game on the television, but he doesn't even know what teams are playing and what the score is. He's been watching her since the movie ended half an hour ago. Maka likes to make her spaghetti sauce from scratch.

And it's delicious when she does that.

She's over the stove, eyes cast down into the pot to see how far along the sauce is. The timer on the microwave beeps, and she turns her attention to the noodles on the burner next to the sauce. Once she takes that pot and carries it to the sink, he can't see her anymore.

So he gets up and goes to the kitchen. She walks back to the sauce as the noodles drain. He comes up behind her, and she squeaks. "God, Soul, you scared me!" she teasingly scolds, elbowing him lightly.

Unfortunately, her "light" has gotten a bit rougher since the battle with the Kishin Asura, and she gets him right in the gut. He groans and rubs the spot, resting his chin on her shoulder as she half-apologizes and half-laughs.

"Is it ready yet?" he asks, wrapping his arms around his middle. "I'm hungryyyy."

"Yes, I can hear that. No, it's not ready yet."

"When will it be ready?"

She shrugs, smiling sweetly. He stands over her the rest of the time, completely ignoring Blair when she walks around his legs, purring. His stomach is starting to growl, and the sauce smells _so good_. Tomatoes and spices and meatballs and ugh. He just wants it. He wants it _now_. He could eat that stuff straight from the pot—no noodles necessary. Spork optional (because he's not sure if he would use just a spoon or just a fork for the sauce without the noodles).

So when she moves to get the noodles to add them to the sauce, he takes the spoon she's been mixing it with and takes a taste.

Only to severely burn his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He spits it out as fast as he can, and it lands on the burner where the noodles were not long ago. His tongue hangs out of his mouth, and Maka openly laughs at him when she sees him in all his ridiculousness.

"Eighteen years old, and you _still_ act like a child," she says, grinning.

"Age is but a number, right? Means nothing when it comes to the person himself."

"Oh, of course."

He pouts at her. She rolls her eyes. "C'mon, Soul, you should know by now not to do that. You're cleaning that up, not me. It's still hot, so be careful not to burn your fingers, okay?"

He shrugs. "I'll get it after we eat."

"But—!"

He cuts her off with a quick kiss to her lips that shuts her up, a blush rising in her cheeks. They had been openly dating for a year, and her blushes were still adorable. Every time he tells her so, her blush only deepens, so he tells her so. And it does. And he smiles. "You make the best spaghetti sauce, by the way."

She clasps her hands in front of her and sways slightly. "I know."

"Modest, too, as always."

She only smiles sweetly and turns to add the noodles to the pot of sauce. "It's almost ready," she says.

Soul wraps his arms around her waist from behind, chin on her shoulder. "Smells good, Angel."

"Tastes good, too."

"Love you."

"You're only saying that because of my sauce."

She seems to realize the sexual innuendo that he has no doubt caught before her, and she blushes madly, face beet red. He laughs loudly in her ear, but she doesn't flinch or move—she set herself up for that one.

"Yes, I am," he grins, receiving a sharp elbow jab in return.

* * *

**A/N: **There's gonna be a 'shot that I've split into 3 parts. It's called "The Visit." I was going to post the first one today, but I had this one already typed and uploaded, so. I have three new 'shots written in my notebook, though. So four weeks are set up for you guys! If MechaCon goes really, really well (which it will, because it's a con), I think I may post another 'shot Sunday when I get back. (Might be 5am Sunday morning or when I wake up that day. If I'm not working. I hope I'm not.)

**WORDS: **658


	7. The Visit, Part I

.::The Visit, Part I::.

"She did WHAT?!"

He sees Maka jump up from her seat on the couch and turn to him, green eyes narrowed in confusion. He finds himself thinking how beautiful she looks in just a tank top and work-out shorts, eyes straying to her legs, and completely misses what his brother says on the phone. "What?"

"You haven't changed a bit, little brother," Wes laughs on the other end. Soul scowls at the phone—if Maka hadn't told him it was an "important call," e would have hung up by now. "I'm trying to tell you you'll need to pick her up at six tonight."

"Why would she _do_ that?"

"Because she loves you and hasn't seen you in years. I know you left for God-only-knows-what reason, but she loved listening to you play, too."

"I'm not even that good."

"Just remember to pick her up." He notices his big brother didn't try to correct him. Cool. "Oh, and I told her you live with that girl, Maia—"

"Maka."

"—and she's looking forward to meeting her, so—"

"Yeah, yeah, Wes, I know. And Maka even talked to her last time she called; she already knows her." And with that, he hangs up without saying good-bye.

* * *

When he arrives back at the apartment, his grandmother is telling him about how he "can find a much nicer place to say if he would just get up and _look_." She ignores that he and Maka _work_ for a living.

"Maka! Dear, how are you?"

He's already carrying three of her bags, but his grandmother doesn't seem to notice, tossing him her ridiculously heavy, stereotypically flowery purse. Maka is still wearing an apron from making dinner, and she has an oven mitt on one hand. She's smiling. Soul accidentally drops one of the bags. Maka starts; his grandmother eyes him, one eyebrow raised.

The audible crack of glass is forgotten when Maka walks swiftly to his gray-haired grandmother and holds out her hand. "It's great to finally meet you, Elise! I—eep!"

The woman pulls her into a tight hug. "Soul! I know you said she was beautiful, but I didn't expect this young darling here!" Soul's mouth drops open, his face a deep red.

Maka is blushing, too. "You told her that?"

Elise gently shoves her palm against Maka's shoulder. "Of course, he did! Never stops talking about you, as a matter of fact."

"Grandmother!" he hisses sharply.

"Oh, look, I've made him embarrassed. Maka, let's get the table set. Soul, sweetheart, put my bags up, will you?" she calls back to him.

He groans and lugs the bags to his room. He has cleaned his room to perfection for his grandmother, even changed the sheets. It's the couch for him for the next two weeks. The pain in his back is already creeping up.

As he walks back to the front of the apartment, he hears his grandmother and Maka talking. Shamelessly, he makes sure he can't be seen and listens.

"His brother, Wesley," Elise is saying, "is so different from him. Sure, he can play the violin—any piece you give him, he can do it. The boy is all about technique. Soul feels the music. His parents pushed him so hard, because he didn't follow their rules of music."

"He doesn't follow rules," Maka says. There's a smile on her face, he knows it.

"You know, those boys have a lot more in common than they think. Both, for example, are completely in love with the girl they're with." Almost as an afterthought, she adds, "Except Wes is engaged with a girl with breast big enough to breastfeed four babies. I don't think she's the 'mother' type, though; she's an airhead. You, on the other hand, will be a fantastic mother, I can tell. I'm going to hope they have your eyes. No Evans has had green eyes, after all."

Soul walks in then, fighting down a blush and vowing to never leave his grandmother alone with Maka ever again. Maka reminds him of a tomato.

"Soul! I was just telling Maka how bright her eyes are!"

Elise is smiling, dark eyes sparkling mischievously. He feels sick. This is going to be a _very long_ two weeks.

* * *

**A/N: **Mechacon was great! I had to go home early 'cause I got sick, BUT IT WAS AWESOME. Five Makas, not including my friend's sister. She and I went around as partners, since I did genderbent Soul. We won tickets to the Renaissance fair, because we stayed in character through a panel and did the Soul/Maka pose when she has her hand on his back, pushing him down. My friend that did Kid went up with us and banged on the floor yelling, "I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!" She won, too. It was great. Can't wait for next year (: For Louisianime, we're already planning for to do Soul and Maka one day in their formal stuff, one day doing Steampunk Soul Eater, and then Lust Chapter Soul Eater, so she'll genderbend Maka. I'm excited ^-^

So I hope y'all like this. There will be 3 parts to it.

**WORDS: ** 709


	8. At the Beach

.::At the Beach::.

Liz slaps the volleyball over the net. Maka yelps and dives to the side, landing at Patty's feet. On the opposite side of the net, Black*Star laughs loudly, hands on his stomach. Soul raises an eyebrow.

"You okay, Maka?" Patty asks, squatting to look her friend in the eye.

Maka is motionless, head first in the sand, for a good minute. Finally, she sits up, frowning. Kid is behind her, one hand held out to help her up. On the sidelines, Tsubaki calls out, "Maka, can you get up all right?"

The pigtailed girl takes Kid's offered hand and stands, brushing her legs free of itchy sand. "I'm okay. I don't think I want to play anymore, though."

Her friends join her on her team's side of the net, Patty and Black*Star agreeing that food is necessary before they do much else. Soul moves so he's next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You're supposed to hit the ball back," he says, face straight.

Maka pokes his side. He grins at her.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE SANDWICHES?"

Maka and Soul jump at Liz's shriek, while Kid and Tsubaki watch with wide eyes. Black*Star and Patty freeze and don't say anything, cheeks full and reminding Soul an awful lot of a couple of chipmunks. Or squirrels.

"What are we supposed to eeeeeat?"

Kid sets himself up behind Liz's chair and starts massaging her shoulders. "We still have fruit and cookies," he tells her.

"I wanted a sandwich," she replies grumpily.

"So go make one," Blackstar says. Stupidly, in Soul's opinion. The boys are outnumbered. This is not time to be making sexist jokes. But Blackstar continues anyway, "That's, like, your job, isn't it?" And he laughs loudly, and receives a vicious Maka Chop in retaliation.

A trickle of blood runs down his face as he curls up in the sand. Soul shakes his head.

"Why don't you massage my shoulders?" Maka asks. It sounds like a thought that just popped into her head and flew out before she really had time to think about it.

His face heats up. "Oh, uh. I don't know? Do you want me to?"

She blushes. "I didn't mean—!"

"Sit down here," he says, patting the sand in front of him as he sat down.

So she does, blushing the brightest red he had ever seen on her face.

He's just thinking that this is one of those perfect moments in life when Blackstar, the brilliant genius that he is, completely ruins it for him. "Why does everyone around here have to be so lovey-dovey?"

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry I didn't update Friday . I had work all weekend. Two 11 hour shifts and lots of homework. Sophomore year, guys, it's awesome! I'm gonna try to reply to reviews from here on out. I was really focused on writing and getting ready for school the past few weeks, so I kind of neglected that :c But I am trying to stick to it. I _will_ stick to it. I mean, I have been, so it can't be that hard, right? Just have to get up before noon on Fridays XD

If y'all are Harry Potter fans, too, I started the Marauders' one shots story c: It's pretty much the same format as this - a collection of them: s/9657342/1/The-Marauders-Trial-and-Error. So if y'all wanna check that out, too~ Okay, I'm done. I'll be back Friday!

**WORDS: **433


	9. Vacation?

**Vacation?**

"Why?"

"Don't you want to travel? We have the chance to go to Spain. I want to go."

"We don't even know Spanish."

"Yo hablo un poco Español."

Soul half-opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is an oh-so-intelligent, "Huh?"

"I speak a little Spanish," she translates. "But there are people that speak English there."

"We'll be there to fight a kishin, not vacation."

"We'll be able to stay a little longer for a mini-vacation."

He makes the mistake of looking her in the eye, and his resolve crumbles. "Okay," he says. Maka's face breaks into a smile.

* * *

Except they get sent to England instead.

"I had a whole plan for Spain, too," Maka says, tossing her bag on the hotel bed. Soul follows suit and sits in the desk chair. "I have to make a whole new schedule."

"A grocery list for a mini-vacation after we kill this thing."

"It's not a grocery list!"

"It's a grocery list." He takes the paper she pulled out of her bag from her hand and turns it over. "It's a grocery list," he repeats.

"An old one! I'm recycling," she says, taking the paper back and pulling out a pen. "Okay, so we should definitely go see King's Cross Station. I heard they have a cart in the wall, like you're going through—"

"I wanna check out Big Ben."

Maka blinks. "Why?"

He shrugs. "I dunno. Why not?"

After a minute, she says, "Okay. Big Ben and King's Cross. So basically, if we can get this kishin egg tonight, we'll have three days to do whatever we want."

"Sounds like a plan," Soul says. He lies next to her on the bed and rolls over. "But, first, we sleep."

Maka pokes his back. He grunts in response. She sighs loudly and gets up to turn the lights off. "We get up in two hours to check it out."

He groans. "Jet lag!"

"Too bad."

* * *

He drops painfully to the roof, sliding off towards the ground. He transforms quickly, grabbing hold of the edge of the roof with one hand. He's swinging his other arm up to catch hold of the edge with both hands when he hears her scream his name. With a great heave, he pulls himself back over and finds her trapped under the kishin. "MAKA!" He runs as he transforms, slashing at the kishin. Once it's out of the way, he can finish his transformation and ends up being twirled through the air in Maka's hands.

"Geez, Soul, way to take your time," she gasps out, adopting a fighting stance.

Soul rolls his eyes. "I was a bit busy falling off a roof," he mutters as she swings him out. He is beginning to get annoyed with this kishin. Never before had they had to fight for so long. This one is a thinker, still has some sort of logical thought process left.

So he pays closer attention. When Maka swings left, the kishin goes up and to the right. When she swings right, he goes down and farther right. If she tries to get him to go left, he finds a way to go right. It clicks.

"Maka."

"I know."

She maneuvers so she's right in front of it and brings him straight up from the middle.

Between the thing's legs. Definitely a sight he _did not need to see_.

On the bright side, it does the trick. The kishin is gone, a red, glowing soul hovering in front of them. She loosens her grip, and he's in front of her, his hand in hers. He reaches out for the soul.

"I thought it would be harder," Maka says.

He raises an eyebrow. "You almost died. I almost fell off a seven story building."

She is quiet.

"But I know what you mean," he tells her, squeezing her hand. "King's Cross, right?"

The smile on her face is absolutely blinding. "I'm tired."

"Okay, so sleep first, then trains," he chuckles, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walk to the stairs.

"It's locked."

"Mother f—Okay, I guess we're going down the fire escape."

She leans into him. "My leg hurts."

"My arms hurt."

"My stomach hurts."

"My head hurts."

"Is this a contest?"

"I dunno. I just don't want to try and carry you at the same time I'm trying to climb down. Honestly, I'll probably drop you."

"I have cramps."

"I don't want to hear about that."

"Soul, you don't understand—"

"We'll get you a blanket and cho—"

"_Sooooul_," she whines, tugging on his shirt.

"_Makaaaa_," he mimics. She frowns at him. He presses a kiss to her temple. "C'mon, we're covered in blood, tired, hungry, and hurt." He makes the mistake of looking at her. She's making Bambi eyes at him, something she learned very recently made him give in to anything and everything she asks. He caves. "Get on my back and hold tight."

"Your back doesn't hurt?"

"No. I was serious when I said my head hurt, but I'm fine otherwise."

"You're never fine when you say you're fine," she argues, but he ignores her and motions for her to get on his back.

She falls asleep halfway down.

* * *

**A/N: **It's prob'ly a bit AU. I really don't care XD I needed something cutesy, and this was finished. I know some of you wanted The Visit, Part II, but I didn't have time to finish it with work DX I think I will have to change the update date on this fic to either Sunday or Monday from now on. I tend to completely ignore my computer on Fridays and Saturdays. Or Thursdays. I might do that. Thursdays from now on. By then, my classes are done for the week, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed c:

**WORDS: **873


	10. The Visit, Part II

**The Visit, Part II**

He hears the creak of a door opening and quickly presses the power button on the remote. He closes his eyes and slows his breathing.

The footsteps stop.

"Soul?"

Maka. He opens his eyes and finds her looking down at him, hands clasped behind her back. "Yeah?"

"Were you sleeping?"

After a moment's hesitation: "No."

"You were, weren't you?"

"No, I was watching TV."

"Oh. You're usually lying when you do that."

"Do what?"

She laughs lightly. "Your eyebrows do this little furrowing thing, and the corners of your mouth turn down just slightly. It's cute."

"_Cute_?"

"What? An eighteen-year-old guy can't be cute?" When all he does is frown at her, she rolls her eyes and sits on top of him on the couch. "There's no way you're comfortable on this. It's old."

"Well, _now_ I'm not. You're damn near on my—"

"Sorry," she says, quickly moving so she's sitting on his chest instead.

He puffs out a breath. "I'm fine here, really."

"Soul, you're a really bad liar."

"Actually, I'm a really good liar. I just can't lie to you properly."

"Good." A moment passes in comfortable silence. Soul is halfway asleep when Maka speaks again. "Want to come sleep with me?"

He cracks an eye open. "Afraid of the dark?"

She blushes. "Never mind, I—"

"Maka, I'm joking."

"I just thought… I don't know."

"You're serious?"

The shock in his voice makes her roll her eyes. "That's kind of why I asked."

"Oh." He stares blankly at her for a few seconds, in which she raises one eyebrow, as if asking him if he's okay. Which he is. Totally. Cool guys sleep with their girlfriends all the time. With their grandmother just a room away. Yeah, totally.

He doesn't even realize he has spoken the last two words aloud until Maka's off of him and pulling gently on his hand.

He takes the extra pillow and blanket with him. The bed is comfy and warm and even better, because Maka's curled up against him, and he has an arm draped over her, and it's just…nice.

The way they are woken up in the morning, however, is not nice at all.

"Aren't you two lovebirds just adorable?" Elise says loudly, inviting herself into Maka's room with Blair on her heels.

Maka shoots up in bed. Soul would laugh at her bed head if he wasn't so freaking tired. "Hey, Grandma," he says instead, tugging on Maka's nightshirt to get her to fall back into bed. She's a comfy pillow.

He shoots up next to her. "Grandmother!" he shouts.

"Just realizing who I am, hm?" She walks into the room, sweeping it with her eyes. "Sweetheart, you really should redecorate. This room looks like it belongs to a seventeen-year-old."

Maka's face heats up and her jaw sets. Before Soul can do anything, she says, "Well, it is the room of a seventeen-year-old, so."

Elise looks as though Maka has just slapped her. Soul is between them. He really does not want to be at that moment. Is his grandmother going to give his girlfriend a lecture on manners? She's done it enough times to him and Wes. Or maybe his girlfriend really is going to get up and slap his grandmother. Dear Shinigami, he hopes not. He doesn't think he can handle them fighting. And what if they do start fighting? They got along so well yesterday! What the hell _happened_?

"I forgot," is all Elise says, hands on her hips. "You strike me as older than you are. It's easy to forget you're only seventeen." She smirks, and Soul absently thinks that's probably where he gets it from. His parents don't smirk at all—they barely smile. "Him, though—" she nods towards Soul "—you wouldn't remember he's eighteen. Wouldn't even realize he's a Death Scythe."

"Believe it or not, he's actually a lot more mature than he used to be," Maka says, cracking a small smile.

He can't believe his ears. First, they look like they're going to have at each other. Not a minute later, they're smiling and talking about him as if he isn't there. And Maka's right—he _has_ gotten a lot more mature, thank you very much.

"Yeah, he doesn't even care about me anymore," Blair says, pouting. She jumps onto the bed and shows that she is not _just a cat_, like his grandmother had probably been thinking. Squeezing between him and Maka, she shoves her boobs in his face, and he flails.

"WH—AH! STOP!" He falls off the bed, hitting his head on the nightstand on his way down.

"Oopsy!"

Maka's not happy. "Blair!"

* * *

They walk into the apartment after finishing an assignment, arms around each other and smiling goofily. Soul has a couple bags of take-out in his free hand.

Maka trips, and Soul nearly drops the bags in order to right her. "What's with all this?" he asks aloud, eyeing the shopping bags brandishing store names in fancy script.

Elise practically _glides_ from the kitchen. "You're friend Liz came by to pick you up, Maka. She said she needed to take you shopping."

"So, what? You went with her instead?" Soul's arms go limp, staring at the mess of bags in his (their) tiny living room.

"Yes, I did!" She roughly opens a bag and pulls out a light pink dress. "You would look so cute in this. Try it on for me?"

Maka gives her a hesitant smile and takes the dress. With a short glance at Soul, she goes to the bathroom to change.

And when she comes out, Soul's surprise is evident. "Holy shit," slips out before he can stop it, but he doesn't see his grandmother shoot him a glare.

Because that dress looks hot and adorable on her at the same time, and he's not really sure if that's possible or not. Either way, she looks as innocent as she is, but the dress does things for her legs and her chest that make him feel…feel a way he shouldn't feel when his grandmother is visiting. _Damn it_.

He coughs and goes to the kitchen, dropping the take-out food on the counter. As he removes the food from the bags, he takes deep breaths. It's just Maka. In a dress. That brings a lot of attention to her chest. And even more to her legs. _Those legs_. _Fuck_.

"Soul?"

He spins around, white hair falling in his eyes. He runs a hand through his hair to move it and stops. He tries to say, "You look great!" All that comes out is, "Wow." She blushes. He thanks whatever God is up there that "hot" didn't leave his mouth instead—she might have hit him.

"Elise said I should go shopping with her so she can get me more things," Maka says, toying with the hem of the dress. Soul wishes she wouldn't. He can just see it being pulled up just a _little_ too high.

"Y—you—uh—" He coughs. "You should go. Have fun with it." _And come back with more dresses like that_.

* * *

**A/N:** From now on, this fic will be updated on THURSDAYS. "The Marauders: Trial and Error" will be updated on WEDNESDAYS. "Everyone's At It" will be updated on TUESDAYS. Due to my work schedule not giving me computer time. Yeah c: I hope y'all enjoyed this! Part III will be up soon~

And this will probably be the longest 'shot. I'm not sure. I didn't expect it to be this long, lol!

**WORDS: **1186


	11. Books, Maybe I Should Read More

**Books…**_**Maybe I Should Read More**_

For the tenth time, he wonders why he agreed to this. For the tenth time, he gives himself his answer: She went to a concert with him and met his friends, so he is…going to a bookstore with her and to meet her friends.

Really, he should have realized they _both_ have social lives outside of school. But it's not his fault he thought she mostly read books after school, right? It's a common misconception of Maka Albarn, isn't it?

"There's a little café inside. We usually just sit there with coffee and stuff and discuss," she says, squeezing his hand.

"Discuss what?" he asks, wrapping his arm around her shoulders while keeping her hand in his.

She shoots him questioning glance to see if he's serious. "Books, duh."

When they get inside, he's hit by a strong smell of coffee, and it makes him drool slightly. She giggles and nudges his side. "Told ya."

He grins at her, but she's already scanning the tables for her reading group. He does the same, even though he doesn't really know what he's looking for. There's a couple with laptops by the window, briefcases at their feet. There are three kids at another table with a woman, who read aloud from a storybook. Across from the kids, four teenagers sit around a table with coffees and books. Soul is about to point them out to Maka, sure these are her friends, but she pulls him the opposite way, a smile on her face.

These guys fit the stereotypical nerd look to a T. Out of the five, three of them have glasses, two are wearing suspenders (which Soul ever only wears on formal occasions—they're not exactly the most comfortable thing to wear), and the only girl has pulled her hair into a haphazard bun. Maka sits next to the girl and pats the seat on the other side of her for Soul.

"Hey, everyone! This is Soul," she says, smile brightening. Soul can't help but think she fits in perfectly with these people—books, smarts, nerdiness. It's cute.

"Hi," the girl says, blushing madly. Maka doesn't notice; she's already started discussing a book with the boy across from her. Soul gives her a lazy wave in response.

At least Maka had listened to music before. Soul doesn't often pick up books.

In fact, he muses, the last book he read was for class. Something about a mockingbird? He thinks he got through the first four chapters.

"And can you believe—"

"I know! And then—"

"He just swooped in like that!"

"Oh! And what about—?"

"It was intense! But—"

"Ugh! I know!"

Soul gives up trying to follow the conversation. He's pretty sure they're talking about a classic, and he doesn't exactly _do_ classics. Maka tried to get him to watch the movies, at least, but he wouldn't. They're boring.

She did get him to watch the movies of more recent books. He especially likes the one with the fight between good and evil with witches and wizards. He will never admit that, though. It's uncool.

"So, Soul, what's the most recent book you've read?" Jeff asks, leaning on the table.

Soul is slouched in his seat, and he is snapped out of his re-watching the movie in his head. "What?"

Maka flicks his thigh under the table. "Soul doesn't read."

"Why?"

Soul shrugs. "Don't like it."

"You're dating a guy that doesn't like reading?" Jeff scoffs, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Got a problem with that?" Soul replies, grinning and showing off his shark-like teeth. Maka rolls her eyes, but Jeff seems to re-think his next words and turns his head.

"They do say opposites attract," the girl—Isabella—says, "and you two make a cute couple."

"Thanks, Izzy." Maka gives her a bright smile, squeezing Soul's hand under the table.

He squeezes her hand back, unsure what she is trying to convey to him. Maybe that he should be nicer? He thinks he's done pretty well, considering he has no idea what any of them are talking about. Is this how Maka felt?

He has a whole new respect for her. He doesn't think he'd be able to put up with this so often.

Isabella turns to Soul. "Have you at least read _Wuthering Heights_?"

"Withering whats?"

Maka stifles a laugh. "It's her favorite. That is the one question she has to ask everybody. And, no, he hasn't."

"Yeah, weren't you listening, Izzy?" Vincent grins. "He doesn't read."

"I'd rather talk to a guy who doesn't read than one who needs Cliff Notes for _The Iliad_." Isabella smirks as there's a collective "Oooh!"

"You wound me."

_The Iliad_. Maka had mentioned that when she went through what she called "an Ancient World phase." She told him all about it, and he's sure he would have enjoyed it if he could get past the way it was written. War stories and all.

_I give up_.

* * *

**A/N: **This is up very late. But before Friday! By less than an hour!

I feel like they must have friends outside the DWMA.

Anyway, there it was (: Hope you enjoyed!

**WORDS: **829


	12. The Visit, Part III

**The Visit, Part III**

When he wakes up the day his grandmother is meant to leave, Maka is snuggled into his side and Blair is still asleep at the foot of the bed. One of his arms is around the sleeping Maka. He doesn't want to wake her up, but he really needs to get up. Slowly, he moves his arm from under her and slides away from her, carefully leaving her on the pillows and the blanket pulled up to her shoulders. He quietly leaves the room, shutting the door with the loudest _click_ he had ever heard.

In the kitchen, he scans through the fridge. The time on the clock is 7:48, and Maka and his grandmother will be up in exactly twelve minutes. Behind the orange juice carton (newly bought) is the milk jug (nearly empty). With a triumphant grin, he takes it, twists the cap off, and begins gulping it down. He finishes it just as Maka walks in, brushing her hair with her fingers into a ponytail.

"Hey, Soul," she says cheerily, pecking his cheek as she passes him.

"Morning," he replies, and he twists the cap back on the jug. He sets it on the counter next to the fridge and positions himself behind her as she scans the pantry for pancake mix. She leans back into him, catching him off guard.

She laughs.

They eat breakfast with Elise, and the conversation is one Soul wishes he could completely ignore and never have to hear again. If his grandmother mentions engagements and great-grandchildren one more time, he thinks he might puke. Maka is even squirming. Not enough to clue his grandmother in to just how uncomfortable she is, but enough for Soul to pick up on.

"I'm just saying, Naomi is a bit of…oh, what's the word?"

"An airhead?" Soul supplies. He remembers her pretty well—short, blonde, huge breasts, and an annoying habit of pinching his cheeks whenever he saw her. He hadn't even realized they are still together. Until his grandmother said that they're now engaged.

He can't stand her, and he doesn't think Maka's going to like her any more than he does.

Elise nods. "That sounds about right. Anyway, it makes me worry about any children they have. They will probably be made to choose an instrument and learn it, and she will force them into vegan diets. The poor things will never know what a steak tastes like." She looks Maka in the eye. "You wouldn't do that, I can tell. You like your meat sauce, and the children you have later will like it, too."

"Grandmother," Soul says under his breath.

"Soul," his grandmother says. Her eyebrows are raised and her head is turned to him, cocked slightly to the right. It's her 'let-me-finish' stance. "Are you going to send your kids to the DWMA, too?"

Maka's mouth drops. "Uh…"

"No, I didn't think you would. You're better than Natalie."

"I thought her name was Naomi?" Maka asks, confusion etched on her face.

"Is it?"

Soul puts his hand to his forehead. "It is."

Elise shrugs. "I don't like her."

"We know," Maka and Soul chorus. Soul cringes, because his grandmother smiles knowingly.

"Get married first, of course!" she says.

The couple stares silently at her.

She rolls her eyes. "Before you have children!"

* * *

When Elise goes to her room to pack her things ("You don't know how I like my things organized, dear. I'll do it myself."), Maka and Soul clean up the kitchen.

"I'm not even eighteen yet, why is she talking about this stuff?" Maka whispers, her soapy hands shaking slightly as she washes a plate.

"Haven't you heard? She likes you, and she doesn't like Naomi," Soul says, taking the plate and drying it off.

Maka laughs softly. "So she expects us to get married and start giving her great-grandkids right away, huh?"

Soul smirks. "Feeling the pressure yet?"

"Only since yesterday."

Soul drops the plate. Thankfully, it lands on a towel on the counter, unbroken. "_Only_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've felt this since she got here," he admits. He's hoping she laughs and takes everything his grandmother says as a joke, but she only shrugs and continues washing dishes.

Soul wishes he could read minds. It would make everything a hell of a lot easier.

* * *

Two days ago, they watched her get on a plane and leave. After very heartfelt good-byes and ensuring her that they'll raise beautiful great-grandchildren for her that will be well-rounded and intellectual.

And she laughed and said, "I'm only joking!" Except that, after hugging them both, at the same time, she said, "A little bit. Do it soon."

To which Soul couldn't tell if she was actually _really_ joking or not.

He still doesn't know.

The phone rings. He doesn't pick it up—he's afraid it's his grandmother calling to ask him when she should expect her great-grandbabies.

"Soul! It's for you!" When he doesn't answer her call immediately, Maka says, "It's your brother."

_Oh, well, in that case, let me get off my ass and talk to the perfect Evans golden child._ He doesn't even know where this new anger is coming from. He just really does not want to talk to his big brother.

"Hello?"

"What did you say to her?"

Soul has to hold the phone away from his ear. Across from him, Maka mouths, "He shouted at me, too. Thought I was you."

He rolls his eyes. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"_Like hell you don't_. Do you know what she told Mother? She said you have your life in order and that she should apologize to you and meet this great, wonderful girl you are currently in a relationship with! She flat out told the whole family that Maya is better than Naomi!"

"Maka," Soul corrects, right hand forming itself into a fist.

"Maya, Maka, same things, now—"

"No. _Natalie_ would disagree."

"Her name is—"

"Maka."

He hears an exasperated sigh on the other end and feels arms circling around his middle. Maka rests her head on his shoulder.

"Fine, Maka, whatever. _Point is_: Thanks to you, Grandmother upset Naomi, and now she doesn't want her at the wedding."

"Grandmother doesn't want Naomi at the wedding?" He smirks in satisfaction, knowing full well Wes is getting more and more annoyed with him.

"_Naomi_ doesn't want_ Grandmother _at the wedding!"

"Ah, that makes _much more_ sense. It would be weird if Naomi wasn't at her own wedding."

"Shut up and talk to her. She won't listen to me. She just keeps insisting that you have a better girl and will have better kids."

"Is she wrong?"

Maka, able to hear the conversation from her position, snorts in laughter.

Wes hears it. "What was that?"

"That was Maka."

"Am I on speaker?"

"No, she's on me." Soul and Maka both start laughing. He is surprised he has made a comment like that without consciously knowing the double-meaning of it.

"_What_?" The two can't stop laughing, so Wes says, "Call me later, okay? This is serious!" He hangs up.

Soul tosses the phone onto a side table and collapses on the couch. Maka falls on top of him, and the thought makes him laugh all over again. When they've calmed down, he kisses her.

"That was crazy," she says.

"Which part?"

She giggles as he reaches for the remote. "All of it. Your grandmother. Your brother. You."

"Me?"

"You," she confirms. She turns her head so she's looking at the television. "Which movies are on?"

Soul flips through the channels. "No good ones."

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for The Visits! Elise is fun to write, so I might come back to her later. Depends on how you guys feel about her~ Hope you enjoyed :3 And I hope this didn't seem rushed...I couldn't tell when I read through it...

**WORDS: **1265


	13. Uninterrupted

**A/N: **Request from Anime-tv-manga-books! I hope I have done this pairing justice for you!

This one is not from Soul's view like the others have been. It's from Kid's (: This is also a Kid/BlackStar pairing, for anyone not okay with boy/boy couples. I actually think this came out pretty well, considering I've never thought about them together before!

**Uninterrupted**

_This is actually really nice_, Kid thinks, leaning back against the couch. BlackStar has his back pressed against Kid's chest, not fidgeting, not shouting about how godly he is, just…calm. And it's nice.

Maybe it's because they're watching an action movie. That usually does tend to shut his boyfriend up, no matter who he is watching it with. He distinctly remembers going to Soul and Maka's for a movie night once, and while everyone else jumped, freaked, and threw popcorn at the screen all at the right moments, BlackStar had his eyes totally fixed on the screen. Wide, un-moving. His body was super-relaxed, too, like it is now, not tensed like everyone else. Like Kid is now.

An explosion on the screen, the hero of the movie rides out on a motorcycle, Kid fist-pumps the air even though he knew it was going to happen.

They aren't even half-way through this thing yet.

His motions don't faze the blue-haired boy, whose eyes are still on the screen, taking in everything.

When it's over, Kid maneuvers his way out from under BlackStar to make more popcorn for the sequel, which BlackStar is already calling for.

"It's in alphabetical order by title," Kid calls back, closing the microwave and pressing the "popcorn" button.

"That's real helpful," he hears BlackStar say. He rolls his eyes. The popcorn starts popping in earnest.

BlackStar comes to the kitchen, following the buttery smell. He rests his chin on Kid's left shoulder. "Is it done yet?"

"Does it sound done yet?"

He waits a few seconds for the popping to die down before he says, "Yep!" Before Kid can stop him, he opens the microwave, pulls out the hot bag, and rips it open, steam enveloping his face.

Kid's mouth drops. "BlackStar! It's very hot! You're not supposed to do that!"

BlackStar grins. "You kiddin'? Doesn't hurt one bit!" he proceeds to take a handful of piping hot popcorn and toss it in his mouth. "See?" he says, voice cracking and eyes watering.

"Uh huh," the other says, unimpressed. He takes the bag and dumps it into the empty bowl they had used before. "Did you put the movie in?"

"Yeah, just waiting for you to press play."

They get about twenty minutes into the movie before BlackStar starts fidgeting. _What is he doing?_ Kid can't even answer his own question. All he knows is BlackStar isn't sitting still, there's still half a bowl of popcorn left, and the first car chase has started. Why isn't he focused on the screen? As usual?

"Hey, Kid?"

"Hm?"

Kid's golden eyes are on the screen, but BlackStar's green ones are staring at him. Feeling this, Kid meets his gaze, furrows his brow. "What?"

"I've already seen this movie."

_Okay… _"I haven't."

BlackStar doesn't seem to hear him. Instead, he presses his lips to Kid's. At first, Kid doesn't respond, hands on the other boy's shoulders, half-tempted to push him back and insist on watching the movie because _damn it, Star, I haven't seen it yet!_ But he wraps his arm around BlackStar's neck as the other boy settles himself between his legs, hands on his waist.

BlackStar pulls away. "_This_ is a lot better than the movie," he breathes against his slightly parted lips. Kid opens his mouth to agree, but BlackStar kisses him again, this time moving his tongue between Kid's lips.

He kisses him back, pulling him closer, closer, _closer_ because he _can_.

BlackStar has started a slow, rocking motion, hands sliding under Kid's shirt, and Kid moans into the kiss.

He must have forgotten they're on a couch, but when he rolls them over so that BlackStar is underneath him…but on the floor. A laugh escapes him, and BlackStar smiles. "Sorry," he says.

BlackStar shrugs. "Didn't feel a thing," he replies, tugging Kid back down so he can continue kissing him.

And he does, slowly at first, but steadily quickening, tongues back in each other's mouths, hands roaming. Kid pulls on BlackStar's shirt, and they disconnect for a moment to get it off before meeting again. BlackStar practically _rips_ Kid's shirt open, but Kid is too distracted to care about the sound of buttons falling.

Just as he's thinking they can probably take it farther this time, just as he's thinking he would really like that, just as he's thinking this is _so much better_ than the movie.

"Hey, Kid, have you seen—oh!"

The couple springs apart, heads whipping to the door. Patti stands there with her hands over her mouth, back straight in surprise and cheeks a rosy color. "Sorry, Kid! Sorry, BlackStar!" she says, backing out quickly. Not a second later, she sticks her head back in. "Hey, why are you on the floor? Also, I think Liz and I are gonna go out to eat tonight, 'kay?"

Kid nods, maneuvering as best he can to hide the problem in his pants. BlackStar hisses and stops him by grabbing his waist again.

"Well, ask him if he wants to come, too! Geez, Patti, you can't just—oh." Liz is in the door now, too, and Kid just wants to die already. "Kid, we're gonna go out to eat tonight. I guess you two have other plans?"

The fact that BlackStar has stayed quiet through all of this is enough to make up for the embarrassment of the sisters walking in on them.

"Er, yeah."

"See ya," Liz says with a wave, obviously unfazed by their position.

As they're walking out, the couple can hear them talking, since they left the door wide freaking open. "Hey, sis? What was that in their pants? Looked awful big. That can't be comfortable, huh?"

Liz laughs. "Nope, Patti, can't be comfortable at all."

"Well, fuck," BlackStar says. "Should we lock the door next time?"

Kid shakes his head and covers his face with his hands. Muffled, "That door doesn't lock."

He misses BlackStar's grin. "Guess that means we'll have to use your bedroom."

* * *

**A/N: **So, yeah! Hope I did well, let me know! And if anyone else has any requests, don't hesitate to drop them by. I can write other views besides Soul, it doesn't _have to be_ from/about him (:

**WORDS: **994


	14. After Boys-Night-Ins

**After Boys'-Night-Ins**

"Is it done yet?"

Soul and Kid don't answer. The three boys are watching the biscuits in the oven. They woke up about ten minutes ago. First things first: food. Almost immediately the three boys went to the kitchen to see what is in Soul and Maka's fridge. The first thing they laid eyes on was the roll of biscuits.

So Soul got the cookie sheet, Kid set the oven, and BlackStar tore open the packaging.

"This is taking forever," Soul says. He and BlackStar are on their knees, peering into the oven and willing time to go faster.

Kid stands behind and over them, also watching. "We have time for a round before it is actually finished baking."

BlackStar stands and stretches, forcing Kid back a couple of steps. "In that case, c'mon. Let's kick some ass."

For ten minutes, they do just that—kicking ass on the Wii. Mario Kart. Again. And again. Until the timer goes off. And Soul and BlackStar have yet to win a game against Kid, probably (likely) due to the hunger pains in their stomachs.

"IS IT DONE YET?"

"Jesus, BlackStar, _shut up_," Soul says, getting an oven mitt from the drawer next to the stove and pulling the oven door open. "Oh, my God, it smells so good."

"_So_ good," Kid agrees, pulling three plates down from the cabinet.

"YOUR GOD IS HUNGRY! YOU SHOULD FEED HIM!"

"Feed yourself." Soul throws a still-hot biscuit at his friend, hoping it hits him smack in the face.

It doesn't.

Because he catches it.

Damn. _Shouldn't have expected anything less._

They take their breakfast back to the front room. There are ten biscuits, and Kid gets four so his plate can be perfectly symmetrical. Soul takes a bite as BlackStar flips through the channels, trying to find something to watch. He lands on a rerun of a game show. Soul doesn't care for game shows unless it's Jeopardy and Maka is answering every question before the contestants can even start hitting the buzzer, but he doesn't care that it's on because _ohGodthisbiscuit._

It feels like it has been _ages_ since he's eaten, though it had only been over the night. Like, since four in the morning. And they woke up at noon.

If Maka hadn't been on a vacation with her dad (after a lengthy argument in which she insisted she didn't want to go and he insisted that he didn't want to go to Wes' wedding, but if she was going to guilt him into going to that then why couldn't she make her dad happy and go on vacation with him since he had some time off), she would have gotten him up and out of bed by nine.

He might have woken up at nine if he knew they had biscuits they could bake. This biscuit in his hand right now is fluffy, and buttery, and melty, and delicious, and just. Once he is done with that one, he starts his second.

"THERE WAS NEVER A DOUBT!"

The shout makes Soul and Kid jump, and they find BlackStar standing and pointing angrily at the TV.

"C'MON, IT AIN'T THAT HARD!"

"What. The. Fuck."

Kid shakes his head. BlackStar turns to Soul. "'There was never a doubt.' That's the phrase."

Soul raises an eyebrow at the game show. So it is. "Oh."

"Anyway," Kid says, finishing his last biscuit. Soul looks down at his plate. He still has a biscuit and a half to go. "I think it's time to actually get up and do something. We can get Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki and go down to the basketball court."

Soul raises his hand. "I call team captain number one, and I want Patti and Tsubaki on my team."

BlackStar slaps a hand over Kid's mouth. "And I call team captain number two, and I want Liz and Kid on my team!"

"Only because you have no choice," is Kid's muffled reply.

Soul hears loud voices outside the door. He can't make out the words, but it sounds suspiciously like Maka and Spirit.

The door opens, and there are father and daughter, trying to get through the door at the same time while carrying two bags each. Maka's face lights up considerably when she sees Soul. "I got new books! On Germany!"

He doesn't even ask why. He just smiles and tells her how great that is. Then, "Gonna play basketball? You can be on my team."

Maka's face drops. "I don't know about that. I'll go, but I'll sit and read instead."

Spirit claps her on the shoulder. "Nonsense! You should play with your friends!"

She sighs. Soul doesn't know if it's in defeat, resignation, or if she's just tired of being teamed up by them. At least it means Spirit likes him better than a few years ago, when he insisted on calling him "octopus head."

* * *

**A/N: **Another update tonight! I was going to try to get another one up, but I do have to go to Spanish tomorrow, so I don't know if it will happen. Hope y'all liked (:

Also, I had a review about the last 'shot that said something about it being "T." I just wanted to say that if there are any other complaints, I will put it on its own and rate it under "M." I didn't think there was anything there, because there isn't any more than some general teen fiction books have now. I work at a bookstore, and I'm pretty much in charge of the teenfic section, so that's where my view came into it. But I don't want to offend anyone, and I don't want to seem disrespectful to my readers, so please let me know (:

**WORDS: **815


	15. (AU) Type

**(AU) Type**

When Soul Evans walked into school that morning, he didn't expect anything interesting to happen. He met his friends, Blackstar and Kid, at their lockers. He listened to his ex-girlfriend Blair tell him about the Halloween Ball coming up. (He doesn't understand why it is a "ball." It's another school dance, a masquerade at the art center across town.) He risked being late to first period to get a Coke out of the vending machine outside the cafeteria.

What Soul Evans did not expect was a new girl, starting a new school two months into the year. She is in his first, third, and fifth period classes. Currently, they're at lunch, and New Girl is sitting with a group of braniacs from their fifth period science class (the same ones that won Quiz Bowl three years in a row and dislike the sports department for the extra funding).

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Blackstar asks him, using his fingers to follow Soul's line of sight. "Oh, it's that new girl."

Liz, Kid's girlfriend, also looks. "Maka Albarn? Yeah, she's quiet."

"Maka," Soul repeats. "Think she knows about the dance?"

Blair presses her chest against his arm. "_Soul_, I thought _we_ were going together!"

He shakes his head. "Already told you no."

She falls back in her seat and crosses her arms with a huff.

New Girl—Maka—is very different from other girls he's dated. Instead of huge boobs, she has a smaller chest. To make up for it, she has legs a mile long, and she's showing them off in a skirt. Instead of dark hair, she has blonde. And it's in pigtails. Soul _should_ find that childish for a senior in high school, but he just thinks it makes her look cute and innocent. _And her eyes_. They are bright, big, and green, and, if he didn't think it would sound so cliché, he would tell her how easily he got lost in them through third period and missed the whole lecture.

Thank God Liz is in that class, too, or he'd be screwed for the next test.

"I'm gonna ask her," he decides.

Patti, Liz's little sister (the only sophomore that hangs out with them), giggles. "Good luck. I heard Harvar talking to Ox in Health. He wants to ask her, too."

Soul snaps his head around to her. Kid, Blackstar, and Liz do the same.

From behind them, a voice says, "What about Kim?" Tsubaki sits down between Patti and Kid.

Patti shrugs. "They're fighting."

"Again?"

She nods.

Kid smiles. "You better hurry, Soul," he says.

Blair huffs again. "Yeah, whatever, ask her. I hope she says no."

"You sould," Liz mutters with a roll of her blue eyes.

* * *

Maka ends up in his last period gym class. They're playing dodgeball today, and he and Blackstar are appointed captains by Coach Sid. Blackstar gets first pick, and he chooses Tsubaki, which is absolutely no surprise to anyone in the gym—they'd been inseparable since they met in pre-school. Soul chooses Maka, which surprises everybody. Rarely did the new kid get _picked_ for a competitive team. The pure shock on her face makes him want to laugh aloud.

He thinks it's a mistake at first—she can barely throw anything. But she can dodge like a _beast_. They actually end up the last two people on his team, and Blackstar still has five.

"So, Maka, you happen to be very good at this game."

She shrugs and takes the ball he offers her. "All I really have to do is get out of the way. Soul, right?"

"Mhmm." He catches a ball before it nails him in the stomach, sending off one of Blackstar's teammates to the sidelines. "Did you hear about the dance yet?"

She sidesteps to avoid two balls. "The Halloween Ball thing?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah." She throws the ball in her hand and completely misses anyone on the opposing team.

He holds in his laughter. "Goin' with anyone?"

"No."

"Nobody's asked you?"

"I've been asked."

"But you said no?"

"Yep."

He catches another ball and narrowly misses one aimed at his head by Blackstar. "You wanna go with me?"

"No."

Her bluntness catches him off guard, and he stops mid-throw to look at her. "Huh?"

"No," she repeats, not taking her eyes off the balls thrown their way and dodging each one that comes towards her.

"Why?"

She turns to him in time to see him take a dodgeball to the head. As he rubs his head, she says, "I'm not going to go to a dance with a guy I've just met."

Coach Sid blows his whistle and motions for Soul to leave the court, leaving Maka to fend for herself.

"If you want," he calls to her as he walks calmly to the row of bleachers on the far side of the gym, "I show you this great pizza place downtown after school today. The perfect table for studying is in the corner, with the windows and the potted-plant-thing."

"Are you asking me on a study date?"

"I kind of suck at science, we have homework due tomorrow, and I could totally use the extra help, if you're interested."

"So, yes, you are asking me on a study date." Distracted, she gets hit in the back with a ball. Coach Sid blows his whistle and deems Blackstar's team the winner.

"Yeah, I am," he says before going into the boys' locker room to change.

He waits for her outside the gym before leaving, playing Mahjong on his phone. When she comes out with a couple other girls, including Tsubaki, he steps in front of her. "Like I said, if you want, we can go grab pizza and study."

The girl that isn't Tsubaki (Soul doesn't know her, but she has shockingly red hair) giggles and nudges Maka.

She shakes her head with an amused smile. "Okay, fine. But I took the bus, so—"

"I have an extra helmet," he says. "Don't worry about it."

"A helmet? What kind of car could possibly need a—"

"Motorcycle," he says, taking her hand. "See you!" he calls to the other two girls.

"Motorcycle?" Maka squeaks.

"Motorcycle," he repeats with a smirk. "Scared?"

Her face goes from worrisome to disinterested in less than a second. "Of course not. I just…didn't think you were the type to have a motorcycle."

"There's a type?"

"I thought there was."

"Am I yours?"

She doesn't answer.

So he says, "You're mine." He flashes her a grin.

She snorts. "You're cheesy."

* * *

**A/N:** I was just thinking about it today. It's almost Halloween, there's a masquerade coming up at my school, which also made me think that I might do a college AU as well. They're kind of fun (: If you could let me know what you thought about this, it'd be much appreciated. I'm not sure how I did with this, considering it IS AU.

**WORDS: **1091


	16. The Halloween Masquerade

**A/N: **I have another of these at the bottom, but two things should be addressed first:

1) To a reviewer that I can't reply to any other way, kaci: This story is just a series of one-shots, and most of them aren't connected. If they are, I'll say so at the beginning.

2) Like I am now! I did this as a sequel to the previous one-shot, **Type**. You may want to read that beforehand, but it isn't necessary. I don't think…

* * *

**The Halloween Masquerade**

He counts four dates. She only counts two. Then again, he's counting the study dates, and she isn't. Not counting the study dates, they went to a café and talked books (the ones that they've both read, anyway) and he took her to a horror movie in celebration of Halloween. Even though it hadn't been Halloween when they went.

Tonight, their fifth one, they were supposed to go to the haunted house. Instead, they walk the corn maze, because Maka chickened out and didn't believe him when he told her it wasn't really scary.

"AH!"

Maka jumps into him, knocking him sideways. "Are you okay?" he asks her, arm around her shoulders to steady her.

As he hugs her against him, she coughs. "Of course, I am. There was a bee. I'm allergic."

He laughs. "Oh, right, a bee."

"Yeah, a bee."

They're quiet as they walk, and the sky gets darker. Besides a kid with a chainsaw that faked a swipe at Soul's head and a couple made up as zombies that chased them halfway down a row, they don't see anything even slightly scary.

"This is stupid," Maka says sometime later, clutching his hoodie like it's her lifeline.

Soul smirks. "It wouldn't be if you would go into the haunted house. There's this one room that's completely pitch black. The best part about it—"

"I don't want to hear it!" she interrupts, but he continues in a low, scratchy voice, "'Here comes mommy!'" She smacks him and pushes him away as he laughs, holding his stomach.

"Oh, my God, you should have seen your face!

Her arms cross over her chest. "Whatever."

When he catches his breath, he places a hand on the small of her back. "C'mon, Maka, that was funny."

For one horrifying minute, he thinks he really upset her, but the corners of her mouth turn up, and he knows he's in the clear. He grins. "Yeah, thought so."

"Whatever."

Right before they exit the corn maze, four people fly out in front of them, and Maka lets out a high-pitched, blood-curdling scream and makes him jump thirty feet higher than the surprise at the end of the maze. He starts laughing, though, while she groans and pulls him past the gruesomely-painted faces of the four zombies.

"C'mon," he laughs, taking her hand in his. "Let's go get something to eat, then I'll bring you home."

"Sounds good to me," she mutters.

* * *

At the Masquerade Ball, Soul stands with Maka as her friends compliment her on her dress. He feels beyond awkward, standing in his pinstriped suit. He has a red button-down underneath, with a black tie that he can't stop fooling with. His mask is black, and his hair is still falling in his eyes. As much as he wants to move it, he doesn't want to let go of Maka's hand, and he doesn't care to look his best in front of these guys.

Seriously. If he has to hear one more word about—

"I'm actually going to go home a little early so I can study. We have a test on Monday in our English class," a girl Soul doesn't know says. She must be a freshman, because he doesn't recognize her at all, and he knows all the juniors and seniors by face.

Harvar nods seriously. "And there's a Quiz Bowl tournament next weekend. We're going to need at least two more practices before then."

"You practice for Quiz Bowl?" The question tumbles out of his mouth before he can stop it, and Maka squeezes his hand warningly.

"Yes. We need to be the fastest with the most knowledge."

"For Quiz Bowl."

"_Soul_." He looks at Maka innocently, eyebrows raised. She's in a long, black dress and gloves, with a silver mask that brings the out the green in her eyes. "We're going to dance; I'll catch up with you later!" She tugs on his hand and pulls him out to the dance floor.

The songs switches to a slow one. He rests his hands on her waist, and her arms go around his shoulders. "You are such an ass," she says with a glare.

"Did I ever claim otherwise?" he replies with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes. "I half-wish you would. At least then I can chalk it up to ignorant, asinine antics. Instead, you're just arrogant."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Not sure. If you were ignorant, I wouldn't be able to stand five seconds with you. I'm still hanging out with you, though, and, like I said, you're an arrogant ass."

"Like I said, I never claimed otherwise." After a short pause, he continues, "You could do so much better, though. If you would just have lunch with everyone else and me, you'd have more interesting conversations."

"Oh, really? Something more interesting than Darwinism?"

He snorts. "You serious? Darwinism? Like, that genetics shit we're talking about in biology?"

"It's not 'genetic shit.' It's actually very interesting."

"Right."

"What's so interesting about _your _lunch conversations?"

He grins. "Kid visited Ecuador with his dad over the summer for a mission trip. Apparently, they think we're sick bastards because we let kids watch a show called Teletubbies."

She shakes her head. "I don't get it."

"Apparently, in Ecuador, they call condoms 'teletubbies.'"

Now she snorts. "Right."

"I'll admit it gets awkward sometimes, but it's hilarious. Can you say the same?"

She doesn't answer right away. "All right, fine. I'll have lunch with you guys on Monday. Happy?"

"Almost."

"Almost?"

"Can I introduce you as my girlfriend?"

Her blush puts tomatoes to shame. She stammers for about ten seconds before closing her mouth and staring intently at his tie. The top of her head only reaches to his chin, but instead of pulling away slightly to look him in the eye (as he hopes she will as she outright rejects him), she tightens her arms around his neck and leans further into him. This surprises him. And she keeps doing that—surprising him, that is—and it confuses the shit out of him. She stays like that until the end of the song. When a new one starts, Soul recognizes it as dubstep, and he groans. If there's one style of modern music he absolutely hates, it's dubstep. Unfortunately, he listens to a lot of it, because Blackstar likes it. If Soul actually had his own _car_, Blackstar wouldn't drive him and Kid around when they all did stuff together, and he wouldn't have to listen to its horribleness.

Since, you know, Kid is obsessed with the cleanliness of his car, and Blackstar has his dad's old car from the early nineties.

She still hasn't said anything. His heart starts beating, hard.

"Okay," she says quietly.

"What?" He sounds stupid even to his own ears.

"You can. I mean, y'know, whatever. We can see how it goes."

"How it goes?"

She pulls back slightly. Again, he is surprised, caught off guard, because she has this defiant look in her eyes, and he doesn't know what it means. "I've decided I'm going to take a chance and trust you. I'm warning you now: if you betray my trust, I'll castrate you."

He laughs, because he's sure she is joking. When she doesn't join him, though, he stretches lazily with a grin. "Right, okay. Any particular reason?"

Her jaw sets, and he realizes he might have hit a nerve. Aw, shit. "None of your business. I'm giving you a chance, got it?"

"Got it," he says.

Once the God-awful dubstep ends, another one starts. Frustrated with the ridiculous music choice of the hired DJ, Soul glares at him. Except, he's not in control. Fucking Blackstar is, grinning like an idiot and moving like a sex-crazed lunatic. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Soul shouts, waving his hands to get Blackstar's attention. He succeeds, but his idiot friend just waves happily back and continues dancing. Patti has joined him, and Soul buries his face in his hands.

These are the people he wants to introduce Maka as his girlfriend to? He must be crazy.

He hears a giggle to his left, and it turns into full-blown laughter when he looks at her. Her laughter is contagious, and he starts laughing, too.

"Might as well enjoy it," Maka gasps out.

She's a terrible dancer, but he doesn't care. At least it seems she's forgotten about her threat to castrate him.

As if he would deliberately hurt her to begin with.

* * *

**A/N:** So. This was supposed to go up on Halloween, but, if you've checked out my profile, you see I have been super-busy. And super-stressed. Writing again finally helped that, but foajodjfaodjfad. HEY, IT'S NANOWRIMO. I started working on a full-length Soul Eater fanfic with an idea that has probably been done countless times, but I don't usually read AU unless my best friend has recommended it to me. NaNoWriMo is probably the best time to start posting it and updating it, and I might have it finished by the end of the month. However, I also want to work on my original stuff and my Harry Potter full-length. So we'll see how it goes.

I hope you enjoyed this!

**WORDS: **1414


End file.
